goodcartipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips On How To Decorate Your Home In A Mediterranean Style
The Mediterranean design is the optimal blend between natural elements, elegance, and relaxation. An anchor on the wall, a hammock within the dining room, a couple of exotic plants, and some scallops are going to be perfect to enjoy the Mediterranean style right at your home. The color pallet that is specific to this trend tries to replicate the elements of the marine sightseeing: the blue of the sea, the pale yellow of the sand and the white for the solar shine must be the main colors if you are looking for this kind of aspect in your home. The Mediterranean style is highlighted by the natural elements, in contrast to the minimal decorating objects that are based on straight lines and precision. The materials on their own are typically natural and lightweight such as cotton and furniture. For the floor, you may choose wooden parquet made of pine, because it has a lighter color. Natural stone can be likewise good. But don't apply excessive stones since that could impact the warm feeling you want to create. In the event you also choose floor heating, you will feel like strolling in the hot Mediterranean sand. The specific furniture creates a minimal note - you will have to choose a few simple elements. Try the same light shades and try to add an impression of classicism to the furniture pieces. If you want to feature items of the beach, you can by having blossoms, some sand and scallop shells. Having this inside your hallway is great way to introduce visitors to your Mediterranean hideout. For this reason we propose that you have some form of seaside symbol at your entrance. Getting a traditional boat anchor will be a great idea. Having a see-through vase with some dried flowers and scallop shells would also look great. The living room could turn into your relaxing oasis. When you have the space, the hammock can be the principal item of the room. You need to have strong hooks for the hammock as well as have palm trees to complete the effect. Add some tinted stones and the image will be completed. For the couch, you will need to maintain the same standard colors of white, yellow and blue. Don't incorporate too many furniture items, only simple bamboo armchairs and tables. You can include some accessories like scallop shells and smooth stones placed in a see-through drawer. For your window treatments, you could have styles with vertical blue and white stripes. The walls don't have to have any flamboyant designs but having some ocean view paintings will certainly add some charm and calmness to your home. The classic wooden boat is not something that many decorators would incorporate in today's layouts. Nevertheless, you can add it if you feel the room can accommodate it. You want a highly finely detailed handmade boat. You can have your bedroom look exotic with fine white lingerie. For extra exotica, you could have a container of scented flowers and sand on your bed stand. You can even place a bamboo panel to get a great effect, even if you don't find it useful.